Noviembre
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: Tenia que aprender a dejarla ir, por mucho que la amara a su alma y aunque su vida no tuviera un sentido sin ella, ella le daria un nuevo motivo para vivir...pues quizas algún día se encontrarían juntos en la eternidad. (Deathmask por Helena). Final.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro basada en Soul Of Gold.**_

 _ **Capitulo único. Noviembre**_

 _ **Helena y Deathmask**_

 _ **By Starlight Saint Lu**_

 _-¡Helena, no te vayas, Helena!...-grito una última vez Ángelo desplomando su silueta inerte en aquel oscuro mundo._

 _ **Días antes….**_

Su cuerpo adolorido tras un largo sueño soltó un quejido de sufrimiento tras percibir de nueva cuenta un respiro. Sus ojos poco a poco recibieron la luz que se colaba por la ventana en esa habitación de la Fuente de Athena y observo a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar.

-Ángelo…-comento una voz preocupada sentada a su lado.

-Dite…-pronuncio quejumbrosamente mientras veía su cuerpo conectado a algunos cables mientras que su otro compañero estaba totalmente restablecido.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien supongo…-dijo secamente - ¿Dónde estamos?

-En la Fuente de Athena, tardaste mucho en despertar amigo. -sonrió el peli celeste.

\- ¿Qué me sucedió?

-Andreas, Odín… ¿No recuerdas?

El santo cerró sus ojos unos segundos y cientos de imágenes vagaron respecto a lo sucedido en Asgard meses atrás. Entre ellas, la de una joven de cabellos castaños de nombre… Helena.

-Helena…-broto de los labios del italiano en un imperceptible susurro.

-Athena nos ha liberado, nos ha librado del castigo mortal por levantarnos en su nombre contra los dioses y nos ha traído de vuelta para vivir esta vida como seres mortales, para difundir nuestras enseñanzas, preparar a nuevos guerreros que luchen en su nombre y vivir nuestra vida como si fuera nuestra en su totalidad. -susurro a su distraído compañero Piscis-Esa es su voluntad.

\- ¿Los demás han…?

-Así es, todos hemos revivido. Como tú ahora, en este momento, despertando en diferente tiempo y por supuesto, en diferentes condiciones. -sonrió el de largos cabellos-Aunque tú te tomaste enserio lo de descansar.

-Dite…-interrumpió secamente el cangrejo pues solo tenía una pregunta en mente, sin embargo, cuando atrajo la atención totalmente del pececillo y su profunda mirada, no pudo pronunciarla. -Llévame a Cancer, aquí apesta a porquería.

Su amigo le sonrió y tomo su hombro para recarga su cuerpo contra el suyo y llevarlo a su Templo. El santo peleo con algunas doncellas de la fuente que intentaron negarle su salida, sin embargo, con algunos vendajes y groserías salió triunfante de aquel lugar. Durante el trayecto rumbo a Cáncer, Afrodite le relato como había despertado y de sus demás compañeros, así como los rumores de lo sucedido en los campos Elíseos con Seiya y los chicos de bronce, pero esa duda que había surgido desde que se despertó aun no era aclarada por Piscis.

Pronto, el de piscis arribo hasta la entrada principal del Templo de Cáncer y sintió un codazo que le propino su amigo.

\- ¡Hey!,hasta aquí es suficiente, puedo entrar solo a mi Templo, ¿o qué pretendes, dormir conmigo florecita? -contesto agresivo el cangrejo logrando una sonrisa en su amigo.

-Malagradecido, idiota-bufo sórdido el de cabellos celestes. -Al menos cumplí con traerte, dame las gracias.

-Ya, gracias, déjame solo. -espeto quejante el italiano mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la entrada de su privado-Necesito cambiarme mis vendajes.

-Me voy, pero te mandare a una doncella con algo de sopa. No sería justo que mueras de hambre, soquete después de que Athena nos dio esta nueva oportunidad.

El italiano agito su mano ironizando su despedida. Y fue cuando el de Piscis le susurro algo más:

\- ¡Y Ángelo! -el de cabellos grisáceos detuvo sus movimientos sin voltear la mirada. Desde el primer momento Afrodite supo de aquella inquietud de su amigo incluso cuestionándose el tiempo que Cáncer había aguardado para cuestionárselo. -No quería decírtelo así, pero…nadie más, excepción de nosotros, santos ha revivido.

-Ella no volverá. Lo siento mucho, amigo.

Aquellas palabras dolieron aún más que su cuerpo mismo logrando que unas incipientes lagrimas se formaran en sus ojos, mismas que soltó lentamente al saberse completamente solo.

Con el corazón roto, Ángelo se dejó caer sobre una de las frías columnas de su Templo. Se apoyo sobre sus rodillas sin importarle el dolor y comenzó a sollozar recordando aquella dulce mirada y sonrisa de Helena y sus últimas palabras.

Se odiaba por no haberla podido proteger. Si ninguna pelea le había matado, aquella noticia si le había destrozado. ¿De qué servía vivir si con quien había descubierto un poco de su felicidad ya no estaría ahí?

Recordó su piel blanca, sus enormes ojos verdes que le mostraban el mundo con la mirada y como, sin ser una doncella espectacular de esas con las que se hacía acompañar en su pasado, podía hacerle sentir vibrar en su interior con tan solo escucharla.

Sonrió entre lagrimas, dejando que ese nudo en su garganta se disolviera y se sujetó la cabeza desesperado por su ausencia.

-¡Señor!-una casi imperceptible voz de pronto rompió el espectral silencio de su alrededor.-¡Señor!

El santo alzo su mirada y se limpió con su mano toscamente sus lágrimas para observar oscuro pasillo del interior de Templo de donde provenía la voz.

El santo se levantó con dificultad tratando de reconocer a la persona tras la voz, y comenzó a desplazarse hacia el interior de su Templo. De pronto, la luz se extinguió envolviéndolo en oscuridad, y en la penumbra, un par de hojas de árbol pálidas comenzaron a descender sobre su figura.

-Señor…-escucho a escaso centímetros de su silueta. No lo creyó.

Helena salió de las penumbras y se aproximó hacia su inquieto semblante.

-Tú…-un susurro escapo de su garganta.

-Ángelo…-increíblemente la joven dulce pronuncio su nombre y extendió sus manos para atrapar su silueta entre sus manos. La castaña recargo su cabeza en el pecho del caballero quien lentamente y con sus manos temblorosas se apoyó en sus cabellos. Y así se mantuvieron, en un baile de eternos segundos al compás de sus latidos y respiraciones.

-Yo creí que…-dijo el caballero en un dejo de voz.

-Shhh, calla, solo mantente así y no pienses en nada más-interrumpió ella tiernamente haciendo que el santo solo se concentrara en la calidez de su figura.

Tras unos minutos sin romper aquel contacto, la joven dama se alejó lentamente y le sonrió.

-No olvidare cuanto hiciste por mí, por mis hermanos…-le sonrió-Y Ángelo, tampoco sabré como agradecértelo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -dijo el santo completamente sonrojado rascado su nuca. ¿Acaso el idiota de Dite se lo había mencionado?, se preguntó.

-Tengo mis métodos-bromeo la dama sacando la lengua embelesando de ternura al cangrejo.

De pronto, la castaña tomo con su mano fría al santo y lo invito a seguirle en la oscuridad hacia el árbol que poco a poco aparecía ante sus ojos, mismo que soltaba aquellas hojas rosadas.

-Vamos.

Aquel era un árbol de enormes proporciones con una curvatura en su tronco que serviría de perfecto asiento para ambos.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -pregunto él extrañado mientras la sonrisa de la joven se apagaba al escucharle.

-Si te lo digo, entonces tendré que irme.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Mejor dime…-interrumpió hábilmente la joven al cangrejo. - ¿Entonces fuiste tú quien dejo aquel dinero en mi puerta en Asgard? -le sonrió traviesa logrando que el santo se sonrojara y le desviara la mirada. - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Yo?,no te lo juro que no fui yo! -esbozo frenéticamente el santo con sus manos. - ¡Yo no!

-Se que fuiste tú, no lo niegues-repitió divertida la joven. - ¿hay algo que quieres decirme?

\- ¿De qué hablas? -tartamudeo el siempre serio DeathMask, que ahora era un mar de nervios.

-Del porque tus visitas diarias y compra de flores, de las veces en que jugaste con mis hermanos en Asgard y hasta cuando comprabas todas las flores que no había podido vender ese día. Dime, ¿hay un porqué de ello?

\- ¡No! -grito casi por instinto el santo. Se sentía ridículo y descubierto por su corazón desbocado, si tal vez su amigo Dite le viera en ese estado no viviría para contarlo. - ¡No lo hay!

-Tranquilo, te creo…-dijo serena la dama, aunque el sonrojo y la mirada brillante del santo le demostrara lo contrario. -Aunque hubiera querido que lo hubiera…-dijo en un susurro la castaña, palabras que sonaron preciosas para el santo, quien trato que su pecho le permitiera respirar más hondo ante su ansiedad.

Tras aquel debate, la dama y santo guardaron unos segundos de silencio.

-Ángelo…-dijo ella mirando hacia la inmensa oscuridad. -Se que esto sería abusar de tu amabilidad y todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero necesito pedirte dos favores.

El santo atendió ya sereno.

-El primero es que quiero que me dejes vivir un par de días aquí contigo-el santo la observo absorto-Y el segundo te lo pediré en un par de días más, ¿qué dices, me ayudas?

El santo le sonrió e involuntariamente envolvió su mano entre la suya, accediéndole.

-Solo no le comentes a nadie de esto ni dejes que nadie me vea o me iré. Yo estaré aquí contigo en tu Templo, siempre.

-De acuerdo.

De pronto, la oscuridad se desvaneció y dejo a doncella y santo en la sala del Templo. Así mismo, todo dolor de sus heridas fue desapareciendo con las horas y para cuando la doncella de Piscis llego con sopa, el santo le corrió, entregándole una nota para el santo de Piscis donde le pedía dejarle a solas un tiempo.

Días fueron y vinieron y el santo de Cáncer poco a poco retomó su "vida" cotidiana, pero esta vez cambiando sus propios hábitos con tal de hacer sentir de lo mejor a la joven castaña. Le cedió su habitación y se levantaba cada mañana lo más temprano posible para llevarle el desayuno a la cama a ella mientras que sus noches, se obligaba a leerle leyendas frente a la chimenea de libros antiguos hasta que las horas de la noche lo obligaban a dejarla de ver sus ojos abiertos y cansados para llevarla a dormir hasta su cama cuando caía en su cálido hombro.

La cuidaba y protegía más que a sí mismo, más que a nada mientras que ella le hacía sentir vivo.

Y una tarde, mientras se preparaba para otro anochecer de lectura junto a ella, algo sucedió.

Afrodite se posó en su puerta tras días de no verle. Estaba preocupado. Había entendido el hecho que su amigo necesitaba procesar su duelo y estar a solas, pero el incesante silencio de Cáncer le tenía angustiado. No había señales de Cáncer por lo que averiguaría que sucedía.

De pronto la escena de su amigo frente a la chimenea abriendo un libro y revisando sereno sus hojas le dejaron absorto.

-Ángelo…-pronuncio cuidadoso el joven de Piscis haciendo que su amigo desdibujara su sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-el santo de cáncer se puso nervioso de inmediato al ver a su compañero.

-Quería verte, no he sabido de ti en días.

\- ¡Lárgate, no debes estar aquí! -pronuncio ansioso el de Cancer, acercándose hasta el hombro de la peliceleste para empujarle hacia la puerta. Estaba enloquecido

\- ¡¿Qué pasa Angelo, dimelo?!

\- ¡Solo vete o la perderé!

\- ¡¿A quién amigo, a quién?!

\- ¡A ella, a Helena! -grito el santo envolviéndose en lágrimas de angustia mientras forcejeaba con Piscis que estaba petrificado por la revelación.

\- ¡Angelo, Angelo ella está muerta! -le repitió el de Piscis a su amigo, quien comenzaba a sollozar debilitándose lentamente frente a él. El de Cáncer se dejó caer frente a las rodillas de su amigo.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!, eso no…

El de Piscis abrazo a su amigo con fuerza para controlarlo y de pronto lo vio desfallecer.

Un par de horas después, Cáncer despertó frente al sillón de su chimenea en medio de la noche ,olvidándose completamente de su encuentro con Piscis. Y fue que la voz de Helena que provenía del pasillo oscuro de su habitación, le hizo reincorporándose lentamente.

El santo se aproximó hasta aquel lugar y como en aquella ocasión de su primer encuentro, su alrededor se inundó de oscuridad mientras veía el suelo totalmente cubierto por las hojas caías del árbol, ese mismo que parecía haberse secado y en el cual Helena le esperaba con la mirada triste.

El santo ilumino su mirada al verla esperándole en aquel lugar. No, definitivamente no estaba muerta. Estaba con él.

Corrió debilitado hasta ella y abrazo su fría silueta entre sus brazos mientras un par de lágrimas brotaban de él, sorprendiendo incluso a la misma joven.

\- ¡Dime que es mentira, dime que tu no estas muerta! -esbozo entre sollozos el santo abrazándola a su pecho.

Ella involuntariamente dejo también rodar sus lágrimas mientras le abrazaba la espalda suavemente -Asegúrate de comer bien, porque todo pasara, ¿quién te cuidara mejor que tú?,

-No me digas esas palabras, sabes que duelen aún más-el santo se negó a escuchar.

-Lo siento, no puedo quedarme.-esbozo ella con su voz entrecortada-Lo digo en serio, tienes que ser feliz. Por mucho que estuvieras solo…realmente deseo que conozcas a alguien.

-Por favor dime la verdad, sabes que te creo todo-comento entre lágrimas el santo mientras ella le buscaba la cara- ¿Alguien como yo, puede recibir amor?

-Por supuesto.-sin espéralo, ella alzo las puntillas de sus pies y poso sus labios cálidos sobre el rostro mojado del santo. Una espiral de emoción corrió el cuerpo del cangrejo, y le hizo perderse en el tempo. Tras unos segundos de húmeda caricia, ella le susurro a sus oídos. -Yo te quise como tú a mí, por eso dejé que mi alma viniera a Yomotsu a buscarte.

El santo sonrió con los ojos cerrados. No necesitaba más. Estaba completamente fascinado.

-Debo pedirte un último favor.

El santo asintió envuelto en ese tacto. -Mis hermanos, lo entiendes.

-Los cuidaré, me encargaré de ello. -susurro en un murmullo seco el de cabellos grises.

La mujer abrazo una última vez al santo quien aún no abría los ojos y comenzó a caminar entre la oscuridad, desapareciendo entre las hojas.

En segundos y al no escuchar más ruido, abrió sus rojizos ojos viéndose solo.

\- ¡Helena, no te vayas, Helena! -grito una última vez Ángelo observando a su alrededor. Debilitado, su silueta inerte se desplomo en aquel oscuro mundo. -Yo también te quería.

Tras aquellas últimas palabras, rumores aparecieron tiempo después de cierto caballero guardián de Athena resguardando las cercanías de Asgard, quien cada noviembre llevaba flores a una montaña donde cierta joven había perdido la vida y misma que una vez amó.

 _ **Fin…**_

 _ **Mis lindos lectorcitos, espero les haya gustado este fin que surgió porque no tenía nada que hacer ahora que me operaron y tenía mucho tiempo libre de reposo. Les deseo que sean hartamente felices siempre. Saludos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Inspirado en la canción de Natalia Lafourcade del mismo nombre. Esta narrado en partes desde la perspectiva de Deathmask y otra desde la de Helena.**

 **Capitulo epilogo. Hasta la Raíz**

Desperté por el sonido de las olas de mar chocando bajo mis pies que llegó hasta mis oídos y esa brisa cálida y vaporosa inundando cada una de mis fosas nasales. Abrí los ojos deslumbrado por la luz del sol sobre mí y que traté de tapar con la anchura de mi palma. Ligeramente fatigado me alce de la arena como un cangrejo herido y observe a mi alrededor una preciosa playa donde estaba completamente solo. Aquel parecía un lugar de completa paz y tranquilidad, sin ningún ruido más que el de ese mundo de naturaleza exterior y sin más me erguí completamente observando detrás de mi aquella selva imponente, una que jamás había visto. Y me pregunte, ¿Por qué estoy aquí si se suponía que?...

 _Sigo cruzando ríos  
Andando selvas  
Amando el sol  
Cada día sigo sacando espinas  
De lo profundo del corazón_

He venido día a día hasta este lugar frente a esta preciosa playa, sentándome en la arena y espero hasta que cae el atardecer porque en este lugar solitario, donde todo es tranquilo y en paz en el mar, sé que tengo que esperar a alguien. Quizás en el fondo yo sé quién es, si, es esa persona que volvió a la Tierra y me protegió hasta el final en la guerra de Asgard porque me amaba, y porque nuestra historia fue tan corta que no hubo tiempo de despedidas adecuadas. Es una ironía que sienta a ese caballero tan presente en mi alma, cuando ni si quiera supe su nombre eternamente.

 _En la noche sigo encendiendo sueños  
Para limpiar con el humo sagrado cada recuerdo_

 _Cuando escriba tu nombre  
En la arena blanca con fondo azul  
Cuando mire el cielo en la forma cruel de una nube gris  
Aparezcas tú_

 _Una tarde suba una alta loma  
Mire el pasado  
Sabrás que no te he olvidado_

Si, se supone que hasta hace unos momentos morí frente a la mirada de aquellos ya jóvenes que me atreví a cuidar a lo largo de los años. ¿Entonces qué hago aquí? Realmente no lo sé, pero, ¿Quién lo diría? Que un ser tan desgraciado como yo, moriría de vejez en la comodidad de su cama en lugar de la batalla. Pero eso no fue mi culpa, Odín decidió revivirnos a nosotros, a cada uno de los doce que luchamos en su nombre, porque así lo quiso, aunque no fue la misma suerte para "ella", la dama que jamás pude olvidar y dejar ir de mi mente. A esa a la que le llevaba flores cada aniversario, las más bonitas que existían porque sabía bien lo mucho que le gustaban. Así también, alivié las preocupaciones de su alma y me hice cargo de aquellos niños que llevaba su sangre, guiándolos como mejor podía a pesar de quien había sido. Lo hice lo mejor que pude, porque cada que veía sus miradas, la veía a ella y sabía bien lo orgulloso que se sentiría al saber que cuide de ellos de esa manera. Cambie todo lo mal que habitaba en mí, a pesar de lo que dijeran los demás, nadie asimilaba tal cambio, pero las personas te cambian. Y yo cambie por ella…porque como una flor lleva su tallo, yo la llevaba a ella hasta la raíz de mi corazón.

 _Yo te llevo dentro, hasta la raíz  
Y por más que crezca, vas a estar aquí  
Aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña  
Y encuentre un campo lleno de caña  
No habrá manera, mi rayo de luna  
Que tú te vayas_

Me acomodo mi vestido blanco sobre mis rodillas, abrazándome a ellas y aquella flor que llevo al ras de mi oído, y continúo esperando en este tiempo eterno. Y entonces, sucede algo particular. Un cangrejo color gris avanza frente a mí, y se mueve de un lado a otro, dirigiéndose al mar. Sonrió ante lo simpático que me ha parecido. De pronto, al poner mi mano al suelo, siento a otro cangrejo detrás de mí y sonrió divertida. Por alguna razón decido levantarme y caminar en la arena infinita, disfrutando del delicioso calor que me abraza y el sol que baña de dorado mi piel.

 _Pienso que cada instante sobrevivido al caminar  
Y cada segundo de incertidumbre  
Cada momento de no saber  
Son la clave exacta de este tejido  
Que ando cargando bajo la piel  
Así te protejo  
Aquí sigues dentro_

Siempre protegí su recuerdo, jamás lo ensucié con cualquier otra mujer. Helena era única, una doncella llena de pureza y ternura que ninguna otra podría tener. ¿Cómo podría después de conocerla ver si acaso a otra mujer?, fuera donde fuera, anduviera donde anduviera, todo el tiempo estaba presente, incluso le hablaba al viento como si ella pudiese escucharme, aunque ya la hubiera perdido hace bastantes años atrás.

Pero volviendo al ahora, veo que mi cuerpo no ha envejecido, sigo tan guapo y genial como cuando la conocí, así que iré a caminar por ahí, esto debe tener algún final…o no. Después de todo, ya no tengo nada que perder…estoy muerto.

 _Yo te llevo dentro, hasta la raíz  
Y por más que crezca, vas a estar aquí  
Aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña  
Y encuentre un campo lleno de caña  
No habrá manera, mi rayo de luna  
Que tú te vayas, que tú te vayas_

Avanzo por la arena infinita y entonces veo a lo lejos una silueta difusa de un hombre avanzando distraído en sus pensamientos hacia mi dirección. ¿Acaso será la persona que he esperado tanto tiempo, aquella a la que despedí una vez en su Santuario? Estoy comenzando a temblar, no sé porque siento estos nervios e inmensas ganas de llorar. Y entonces lo veo, es el, el caballero de Athena que me protegió, el que abrazo antes de la muerte a sus brazos, aquel que mi alma visito. Es él y viene hacia mi sin darse cuenta. Debo detenerme ahora, el atardecer esta por caer.

 _Yo te llevo dentro, hasta la raíz  
Y por más que crezca, vas a estar aquí  
Aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña  
Y encuentre un campo lleno de caña  
No habrá manera, mi rayo de luna  
Que tú te vayas, que tú te vayas_

 _Yo te llevo dentro, hasta la raíz_

¡Maldición!, espero que haya más que playa aquí, supongo que esto es un paraíso demasiado tranquilo. ¿Porque no se murió el maldito de Dite antes que yo?, esto será aburrido. Pero creo ver a alguien frente de mí. ¡Oh por los dioses!, no puede ser… es…ella.

 _Y por más que crezca, vas a estar aquí  
Aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña  
Y encuentre un campo lleno de caña  
No habrá manera, mi rayo de luna  
Que tú te vayas_

\- ¡Helena, Helena! -grito con todas mis fuerzas corriendo a velocidad hasta ella. No puede ser, jamás creí que volvería a verla, menos aquí. Y llego hasta ella y el abrazo tan fuerte que creo que he perdido mi aliento mientras mis ojos se embriagan de la emoción al tenerla por fin en mis brazos.

\- ¡Estas aquí! -dice con la voz quebrada mientras siento que ella ha comenzado a llorar. Me inundo de su esencia, es tan real. Pronto le acuno las mejillas y sin esperar le beso repetidamente una a una, mostrándole lo mucho que me hizo falta durante estos años. Se ve preciosa, como un bello ángel.

\- ¡Te extrañe, te extrañe demasiado! -grito como loco y la alzo por los aires de la cintura, para volverla a fusionar con mi abrazo. -No hubo un día que no estuvieras en mi mente.

-Te he estado esperando caballero…-me dice con sus bellos ojos esmeraldas empapados en lágrimas. -Llego el momento de irnos.

Sonrió tanto que mis mejillas duelen. Ya nada importa si en la eternidad ella está conmigo. -Tenemos tanto de qué hablar.

-No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo. -bromea con su dulzura. Tomó una última vez su rostro y sin poder contenerme, tomo sus labios contra los mios. Oh, esto si es el paraíso.

-Caminemos juntos hasta la eternidad…-me dice aun suspirante por aquel, nuestro primer beso. -Mi rayo de luna, Deathmask.

-Si…-suspiro.-Hasta la eternidad.

Sujeto su frágil mano y avanzo por la arena mientras el sol comienza a caer frente a nosotros, extinguiendo nuestra esencia por fin. Todo ha acabado, por fin estamos juntos.

 **Fin….**

 **Lindos lectores, tuve un lapsus de inspiración tras una larga charla que tuve con mi mejor amiga sobre la vida, la muerte, así como la tristeza, y la cual me dedico esta canción que me ha emocionado no solo por la letra si no el ritmo es muy latino que me hace soñar, además que esta semana es el estreno de Soul of Gold Latino y ando emocionada. De tiempo atrás había querido escribir de estos dos y ya que este fic les había dejado un sabor agridulce, pues bien, espero ya ahora estén contentos con este final.**

 **Si gustan seguir leyendo de ellos, estén pendientes en mi fic La forma de entender el amor, ando preparando dos del cangrejo, uno de Deathmask y Helena y otro del cangrejito poniendo celoso a Shiryu con Shunrei que publicare pronto, nos vemos. ¡Sigan dándome cariño y buena vibra, yo les mando besitos cósmicos!**

 **Por cierto, hice el paraíso en la playa pues porque "Cangrejo", ya saben, por eso no hubo Eliseos aquí.**


End file.
